You don't know me and You don't care
by Macaroni101
Summary: After spending 3 months in Lima,Ohio Percy Jackson is back! After having been betrayed by his friend he now nurses crush on wait for it- Rachel Berry! Is he ready for a new relationship or will he just ruin things? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Percy Jackson.

You don't know me and you don't care

Chapter 1

Percy wondered what the hell he was doing and why the hell was he here. He knew it was a mistake, but Chiron had told him to come back to this place. How was he supposed to know that it was going to turn out this way? He was pissed for a lack of a better word. It had all started 3 months ago when he had been expelled from Goode High for fighting.

He seriously blamed Annabeth for the shit he was in right now. They had barely gone out for two weeks when she had cheated on him. They had immediately broken up and she had gone back to San Francisco Mount Olympus or not. Anyways he had gotten into a fight at Goode because the jocks had been teasing him about his apparent fail at having a girlfriend.

After he had gotten expelled his mom had sent him to Camp Half-Blood so that she wouldn't have to send him to another private school. So he had packed and had gone to camp, but everything was wrong. Everything reminded him of Annabeth and he just couldn't handle it. He told Chiron but Chiron only said "You will get over her Percy. It's just going to take a while."

Yeah it had taken a while. It had a taken a month until the sadness would go away and the pain in his chest dwindled. It wasn't how little they had lasted it was that after only a short time she had just cheated. He finally got the hang of things again when the gods announced something that pretty changed his life. There are 12 demigods in Lima, Ohio. And that's why he was here in a deserted airport.

He had come 3 months ago on the orders of Chiron and the gods to inspect the demigods at a high school undercover. The plan was for him to change bodies with a random mortal and inspect the demigods from a large distance. It might have actually worked if they hadn't gotten the body of Finn Hudson the most popular kid in school. His girlfriend was Quinn Fabray and his best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman both demigods.

It might also have worked if hadn't heard him sing in the showers after football practice. Yes you heard right Percy Jackson sings! Ever since he was 8 years old he had been taking vocal lessons. It had all paid off and everybody said he had an amazing voice. But not like that jackass. Percy shook his head and tried to focus again. Any ways had heard him sing so he had been forced to join glee club and if you think about, it's not that bad!

There he heard the most beautiful voice alive: Rachel Berry's. He had been star struck ever since he had seen and heard her. She is amazing. That's how he really messed things up. He got too close to her. Quinn got pregnant, he broke Rachel's heart and they had won sectionals. So here he was back again, no more disguises, to make sure everyone was safe. But this time he's not Finn Hudson. This time he is Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan

Chapter 4

Percy's P.O.V.

I stood there with my bags in my hands waiting for Carole Hudson. Due to her son being in camp with my body she had offered me a home. Now that I was back in my own body she still offered me a place to stay. I don't know why. So here I am waiting for Carole Hudson in an airport where everything is pretty much closed. I started my feet just to get away the thoughts that maybe she forgot I was coming. I was getting so into tapping my shoes that I already rhythm going on." Pa pa pa". Then I heard somebody laugh and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was ready to do some wicked ninja moves until I saw who it was.

Right there standing right in front of me was Carole Hudson. She had snow in her hair so I guess it was snowing outside. "So somebody is jumpy" Carole was smirking as she said that. "Well as someone who has lived all his life looking out for monsters I think I have a reason to be jumpy. "I replied. "Come here" Carole said as she fiercely hugged me.

"So how have you been Carole?" I picked up my bags and we made our way to the exit. "Alright. It's been kind of boring without you here and your friends keep asking where you are." Carole said with a thoughtful face on. She probably forgot where she parked. It happens all the time to me. "Yeah but they are not looking for me they're looking for Finn who last time I saw him seemed okay in Camp Half-Blood. He has a girlfriend." I said sourly. Even Finn Hudson could get a girlfriend and here I was in Lima, Ohio without a girlfriend. Like I said it's all Annabeth's fault.

"Hmm is she nice? Pretty?" Carole looked eager to know. Ha Skyler was doomed if Carole Hudson didn't like her! "She's alright tall black hair green eyes oh and did I mention she's my sister?" I said sarcastically. Carole's mouth dropped." No way Skyler?" I smirked I had been exactly the same when I had found out." Yup" I smiled. Skyler was doomed! "Wow" Carole looked extremely shocked. Inside I was laughing like crazy. I just love telling parents that their kids are in relationships. "So anything else new that's not that shocking? And wait why are you here?" Carole asked me. I was kind of waiting for that question.

"Well apparently I have drastically changed the lives of 11 innocent demigods on that is pregnant. I also spent way too much time with them so now monsters are after them. And did I mention I kind of have a crush one of them?" Like I said it's all Annabeth's fault. "So is that why you are back in this hellhole?" Carole also liked swearing in front of me, I don't know why. Did I tell you I don't lots of things? Carole finally managed to remember where her car was or so I thought. "Wait" Carole stopped and looked at me. "You have a crush on Rachel Berry?" Gods, was it really that noticeable that I kinda liked one of the most beautiful girls in Ohio? She definitely was in the top 10,maybe 5. I blushed as I said "Maybe…"

"So are those the only reasons you are back?" We finally saw her car and she opened the trunk. "Yup" I put my bags in and got in her car.

She got in the car and tried to start the ignition. After 3 tries the car roared to life. "Damn car" Carole swore. See I told you she liked to swear in front of me. The good thing was I didn't mind so much. But Rachel did. I smiled as I remembered that day. We had been in my house a week before I was to leave. She didn't know yet. We were just hanging out still on our high from winning sectionals. I had been playing Call of Duty when I got killed. I started swearing so colorfully my mom would have grounded for a month had she heard me. I was so mad I didn't notice that Rachel was staring disapprovingly to me. I was confused "What " I asked her. And she said" You shouldn't swear Finn!"

I smiled as I remembered when she had told me this. Ever since that day I hadn't cussed that much. We pulled out of the parking out of the parking and I could see it had snowed a lot. Lima's airport was on the outskirts of town, kind of far away from Carole's house. But nothing was far to me unless I was talking about New York or San Francisco. My smile faded away. Even after 3 months I still kept remembering her. My life officially sucks. I just can't get her out of my head sometimes, you know.

"Percy, Percy, PERCY" Carole screamed at me. "What?" I yelled back. "Did you even gear what I was saying?" She looked pissed at me. Would she kill me if I said no? "Um..No?" I waited for the end of the world when she only laughed. "I was just saying 3 more minutes 'till we get home. Gods, she scared me just because of that? "Oh o.k." I zoned out again but this time Ii thought about my mom. She and Paul were like the most perfect couple I had ever met. I mean if Paul hadn't called my mom and told her I got expelled from school I might still even like him. I mean even I could have explained better than " Guess what Sally your SON got expelled from school because he was fighting three guys that ended up in a hospital". I mean, come on! Yeah she got pretty mad at me but how was I supposed that under Paul's smart exterior there was a stupid interior?

As I contemplated all of this I realized we had stopped somewhere. I looked out the window and I realized we had arrived. "We're here!" I looked over to Carole but she was already out the car. I got out the car, got my bags from the trunk, and walked to the front door. I just opened the door and looked at my familiar surroundings. I smelled the air and looked at the photographs. I went upstairs and opened my bedroom's door. I smiled and thought 'It's good to be home.'


End file.
